Adventures In New York
by Bloodfreakk
Summary: This is a Lemon one shot For Nanami And Tomoe From Kamisama Hajimemashita, Please do not read if you are under age are not mature enough, i am sorry for any spelling errors.


**A lemon one shot for Nanami and Tomoe from Kamisama Hajimemashita **

Adventures in New York

It has been Two years since Nanami and Tomoe had shared their magical kiss at the shrine festival

Two years since they became a happy couple, two years Since Tomoe learned to love again, And two years since their journey began.

But Nanami and Tomoe are ready to take their relationship to the next level, they are ready to make love and become one, but neither have the courage to admit it.

-That is going to change now. Tomoe has organized a trip for him and Nanami, He had informed Mizuki, so he would stay out of their way and 'Take care of the shrine' whie they are away. That is the reason Mizuki would stay home, it took a while. But some begging and a lot of threats later Mizuki agreed on staying home.

So now Tomoe is packing a bag, and helping Nanami pack her bag. Nanami was excited to go on the trip. Why? Well they Are going to New York! Nanami was most excited and slightly frustrated because Tomoe Gave her only two days notice.

While sitting in the plane they discussed many, many things. School, friends, the relationship, the future, you name it.

Tomoe was now completely head over heels for Nanami, and he had her all to himself.

He did not need to share her with anyone, if anyone were to interfere with their relationship, they most likely would not live to see the next day.

They spent the day visiting the cinema, an amusement park and a dinner in a restaurant. Tomoe had been saving up money for two years so they would not have to hold back on their choice of food, rides in the amusement park, or the pricey movie tickets.

Tomoe had reserved the best luxury room in the hotel, when they walked in the room Nanami dropped her bags and her mouth was agape.

„T-Tomoe.. this room is amazing!" Nanami walked in further and looked around

Tomoe chuckled and wrapped his arms around Nanami from behind. "I would do anything for you, My lady and mistress." There was a visible blush forming on Nanamis' face. "thank you Tomoe. Today was amazing." Nanami whispered and leaned in for a kiss, but this specific kiss was different, the kiss was full of passion and the kiss was needy.

Nanami wrapped her harms around his neck, when they pulled apart for air, they did not leave the embrace, they had their foreheads pressed together and their noses were touching.

"Nanami? I want to ask you something, before we do something you might regret. Do you want this? " Tomoe whispered with a husky and sexy voice. Nanami had a blush on her face and when the words left his mouth it got about five times brighter. But Nanami didn't want to stop, she wouldn't regret doing this, so she answered "I want this"

Tomoe picked Nanami up in a bridal style and carried the girl trough the luxury room and right in the master bedroom, he set His lover down gently and crawled on top of her. Tomoes' ears were parted separate ways and his eyes were filled with lust.

Their lips connected and the passion was released in the kiss, Tomoe softly bit her lip and Nanami opened her mouth a little bit, how did she know what to do? Let's just say that Kei had told her a whole lot of things doing with romance.

Tomoe slipped his tongue in her mouth and explored every nook and cranny. They were battling for dominance, and as expected the fox won. Nanami couldn't suppress a moan and it slipped out. The little sign of pleasure drove Tomoe into a frenzy, and he wanted more, so he pulled away from her lips and kissed down her jaw, to her neck.

Finding her soft spot was not as easy as Tomoe expected it to be. But when he found the spot, he abused it, leaving many nasty hickeys. Nanami found this really pleasuring, and the whole thing was supposed to be even better? 'I will believe it when I feel it' – thought the girl.

Tomoe slowly trailed his kisses down until he reached the neck line of the shirt. He looked up at Nanami and asked permission with his eyes. Nanami blushed darker and nodded. With her permission he slowly unbuttoned her shirt, when he did he met a white lacy bra. He reached her back and unstrapped the bra, when he removed the clothing piece it was thrown in a long forgotten corner in the room. He looked at her breast and whispered 'Beautiful' his stare made anxiety rise in Nanami and she lifted her hands up to her chest and covered her breasts "Please don't stare" She said softly with a very shy voice, Tomoe chuckled and removed her hands. When he did, the girl noticed that he was still wearing his shirt, and she was half naked, that didn't seem fair so she reached up and started unbuttoning his shirt.

When she was done the shirt was thrown in the corner with her shirt and bra. She then noticed how toned and defined his chest was, so she traced his abs with her fingers, that made Tomoe even more aroused, so he buried his head in between her breasts, and Nanami let out a squeak when she felt him lick her breast. Her nipples were aroused so when he noticed, he let out a smirk and licked her Nipple, Nanami could no longer hold back moans so she let them out. Tomoe went from licking to suckling and from that to lightly biting. After that he gave the same treatment to it's twin.

After he was done with her breasts he kissed down the valley of her breasts, he passed her ribs and her belly, and then he reached the hem of her shorts. He started to fumble with the button , once it was undone, he worked on the zipper once he was done he pulled her shorts down , past her knees down to her ankles and threw them somewhere in the room.

He then started to work on his own jeans, when he was done he threw the jeans in the same corner, or that general area at least.

Now his attention was on the girls' white panties. He ran his finger along the hem of the clothing piece. He slowly pulled the panties down, when her private area was revealed he spread her legs a bit more.

He looked up once again to see a very Flustered Nanami. She was really shy, so from that Tomoe understood that she in fact was a virgin.

He leaned in to her vagina and gave it a little lick, and he heard a gasp from above him, she had enjoyed the sensation. Now he started to lick harder and faster, swirling his toungue over her clitoris a few times. Nanami was now a moaning mess, and that aroused Tomoe so much that he thought that he might release before she had even the chance of seeing his member.

He wanted to give her more pleasure so he plunged his tongue in her entrance a few times, before abruptly pulling back, he then put his index finger at the entrance and slowly slid it in.

Nanami stiffened because it was pretty uncomfortable, but as he started pumping the finger in and out, pleasure overwhelmed her. A little while later Tomoe added a second finger, and Nanami released.

Tomoe then crawled back up and whispered "Are you ready? I can still stop" his voice was strained, it sounded like he was forcing the words out of his mouth. He could beat the male hormones and stop for Nanami if she would not be ready, but Nanami wanted this and she knew that for a fact that Tomoe wanted this too. "I'm ready" she finally whispered back. Tomoe didn't need much more on an answer, so he slid his underwear off, and his erection was released from the cramped space.

When She saw his size she became scared, scared of the pain that would await her. Tomoe took out a condom and rolled it on his erection, it was not that he didn't want children, but they both were not ready for that kind of a responsibility yet. He then positioned himself at her entrance. Nanami felt the tip of his member slowly sliding in further, until he reached her hymen, the wall that separated her and Tomoe to become one.

Tomoe knew of the pain that awaited his lover so he nuzzled his chin next to her shoulder. And then he pushed trough the hymen. And Nanami stiffened from the immense pain, and tears rolled down her face. Tomoe was in pain seeing his love suffering , so he kissed the tears away and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. A minute or so later Nanami didn't feel any pain anymore, it was still slightly uncomfortable but she could deal with it.

She nodded and right after that Tomoe slowly started pumping in and out of her, It felt so good for them both that they here moaning uncontrollably. The pain had disappeared and it was replaced with pleasure. A minute later Tomoe was thrusting at an inhuman speed and Nanami was not complaining.

His member was throbbing in her and he was almost ready to release, and by the looks of it Nanami was not far either, a couple of thrusts later they climaxed together, feeling the pleasure of a lifetime.

Both of them were breathing deeply. When he had caught his breath he slid out of Nanami, He pulled the covers over them both and They fell asleep together, happy as ever .

The end.


End file.
